Code Geass: Code Truth Or Dare
by BunnyMo
Summary: I'm Doing a truth or dare because i was bored and i thought it would be real fun! I noticed there aren't many Truth or Dares! I suck at summaries sorry! Please rate favorite or review! I will do my best in this story! Aregatou! oh and Ja ne!
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER I DONT OWN CODE GEASS!!!!

Bunny: Well I'm addicted to Code Geass.....

Ryo: You sure ARE!!!!

Bunny: *GLARES*

Ryo: Onii sama im scared.....

Shin: It's okay she's just a bit grumpy ne ne Usagi~san?

Bunny: Shut up the games gonna start soon!!

~~~~~~~~Code Geass: Code Truth or Dare~~~~~~~~~~

Bunny: Welcome Code Geass Fans!!!

Shin&Ryo: Yeah what ever she said......

Bunny: Never mind them!!

Bunny: Well here goes -Conjures all the code geass peoples-

Lelouch: *looks around then sees Bunny aka Marie**walks over to Suzaku*-whispers- Look at that girl over there-points at Marie-

Suzaku: -whispers back to Lulu- She's the prettiest girl I've ever seen!!

Lelouch: I agree with you dude!!

Bunny Sorry I needed you guys for a little game.....

Ryo: You guys are playing Truth or Dare!!!!

Bunny: Please sit in the couches!!!

Seating:

Lelouch,Bunny,Suzaku ((they pushed ryo san and shin kun out of the way))

Shin,Euphie,Ryo

Shirley,CC,Kallen

Rivalz,Milly,Nina

Everyone sits in seperate chairs

Bunny: Let's start from a sample dare!!

**_Lelouch&Suzaku: GET YOU HANDS OF MY BODY!!!!_**

**_Ryo&Shin:Calm down!!_**

**_C.C: Eat a giant pizza NO PUKING!!!_**

**_Um....This is a sample....everyone dance the carameldansen!!!_**

Oh please review for dares and i will probably be able to set anyone up with anyone sorry fangirls i was kinda bored but so far they have a small crush on me (Lulu and Suzu kun) So yeah please please review and um ill try but if the charecters are reluctant ill find a way!! Ja Ne!!!

Bunny: Well This wraps up todays game everyone please go to the rooms designed for 3!!!

Lelouch&Suzaku: Can we sleep in the same room as you Bunny?

Bunny: Well I guess...No touching me!!!

___They make it through the night with no touching or ANYTHING!!!____


	2. Chapter 2

Bunny: Welcome to Code Geass: Code Truth or Dare!!!

Ryo: Can you get any louder?!?!?!?!?

Bunny: Oh that was cruel…..anyway I'm up for Dares!!!!

Bunny: This One is For XxsasukexjoexsaorixX!!!!

_Suzaku: I dare you to go on a date with bunny x)  
C.C: you can't eat pizza for three days  
Milly: is to get her hair cut by Nunnally  
Nina: i dare you to annoy anyone you can_

_Lelouch: Date Saori!!!_

Bunny: Suzaku you ready for our date?

Suzaku: Yes!!! I'm so happy!!!

**Bunny and Suzaku go on a date: Go to restaurant,watch movie,look at sunset, and Bunny gives Suzaku a small peck on his lips.**

Suzaku: Uh..ah…..-faints and bright red cheeked-

Bunny: Uh…..let's go back Suzu~kun!!!-poofs back to studio-

Lelouch: -Chases Suzaku with a pole- Grrr……

Bunny: Lelouch Date time!!!! Saori take him for a bit till I finish the rest of the dares!!!

Bunny: C.C No pizza!!!!

C.C: -Clings On to Bunny- Wahhhhh…..pweeze……..??-Starts doing puppy dog face-

Bunny: No C.C Not Right Now!!! 3 days just wait okay here eat cheese sticks okay?

C.C: Okay –eats cheese sticks-

Nunnally: Oh yay!!!! Come Here Milly!!! I'm going to make you so pretty!!!!

Milly: -sighs- Okay Nunnally……

Couple minutes later…….

Nunnally: You're done!!!

Milly:-starts to cry- Yes it's pretty Nunnally……

Nunnally: I'll be a nice hairdresser when I grow up!!!

Nina: No use for that I already annoy people without trying see?-walks to Schneizel-

Schneizel: Get away!!! You annoying Beast!!!!

Nina: See Saori?

Bunny: Can we have Lelouch back he has more dares to do!!!!!

Saori: -Hands over Lelouch- Awww……

Bunny: It's Okay Saori You can have him again If you dare him too!!! Maybe in the next show!!! Just post you're dare!!! Oh and Thank you Saori!!

Bunny: Next Dare is from .1!!! And Thanks for the yay!!!

_Lelouch:Use your geass to make Schneizel jump off a cliff  
Lloyd: Have pimp slap fight with Bleach's Gin Ichimaru. I've alrdy told him no scaring or hurting people with his sword or smile.  
Suzaku: Watch barney force him if you need to Bunny!!!!  
C.C: Cook a pizza_

C.C: I'm off the hook right Bunny?

Bunny: Wait –uses machine to make it feel like three days has gone by-

Bunny: Now you are C.C

Lelouch: Yay!!!!-jumps up with glee—uses geass on Schneizel-

Schneizel: Noooooooo!!!!!!!!!-Jumps off cliff-

Bunny:-revives Schneizel- I got Schneizel!!!!!

C.C: -Cooks Pizza- Yumm……..-drools-

Bunny: Um…okay….Suzaku time for Barney!!!

**Suzaku gets forced to sit down and watches Barney……..**

Suzaku: I think I will hurt…….the Tv!!!!!!-hits Tv- Die!!!!!!

Bunny: Settle down!!!!

Bunny That wraps up today!!!! Review and Rate please!!! Send Me your dares fangirls and boys you might get a date with you're favorite Code Geass Character!!!!


End file.
